Atlas Global Security (Enhancement)
Atlas Global Security. We supply your security and freedom. When a nation is in peril, it calls us. History Atlas was founded in 2045 as a private security company. After the Great Decline, Atlas skyrocketed. We undeniably became the biggest security company in the world, and started focusing on more than just Security. We are one of the biggest companies in the world, matched only by Graham Industries, and we are currently discussing cooperation with Graham. Atlas supplies your security. We have successfully acted and established order in Hungary, which have earned us the spot as the first choice for Slavia. We are the most trusted security company in the world. We can intervene in any conflict at any time. Our forces are unmatched. Our HQ in New York. We are strong. We are order. We are Atlas. Work Types Atlas has 5.000.000 workers, in many different jobs. The following are several of the jobs that can be performed at Atlas: Management * President: The person in charge, the boss of all employees. Currently, only Jonathan Spacey, founder of Atlas, has been president * Chairman: The secondary rank, only topped by the president. ' * '''CEO: We have several CEO's, each for a part of the company. ' Military * 'Scout: These are important for our operations, used to scout the environment we are going to be securing. ' * '''Exosoldiers: Our main forces, and heavily trained and armed. They all wear an exoskeleton, which enhances their performances * Operators: These operate drones and other controlled military devices. You will need good education to get this job. They operate from the HQ, not from the battlefield itself. * Pilots: These pilot our jets and HeliFighters. ''' * '''Mech Operators: Some see these people as part of the Operators, but it is a whole different thing. It takes excessive training to become a Mech Operator * Strategists: Intelligent people who are good at making strategies and can fight too. There is a very high demand for this at Atlas, as not many are qualified to do this. Strategists are essential in our operations, and they have the responsibility for the mission. If it fails, it is there fault * Snipers: These operate at a distance with the Atlas created sniper FR12Snipe(which is used only by Atlas and is the best long distance weapon there is). ''' * '''Spies: This is the best paid military job there is at Atlas. It is very dangerous, but essential. Spies are used to gain enough information on the enemy. NO Atlas Force sets foot on the territory until we have enough info Technology * Designers: Designers create all kinds of devices. From computers to games to military devices, these people are needed much by the company and are currently employed the most by Atlas * Testers: These test the devices created by the Designers. ''' Atlas Created Devices(ACD) * '''FR12Snipe: The best long distance weapon in the world. It kills no maater what, because of a deadly poison which is released upon impact. It can also be used at short distance because it is easily convertible to a Shotgun if you press a button. It is ONLY in the possession of Atlas * AtlasGame: The console created by Atlas. It is the most bought console in the world * NovaComp: The computer created by Atlas. ''' * '''ExoFire: The Exoskeleton created by Atlas and worn by the Exosoldiers. It enhances the speed, jump and strenght of the user. This particular Exoskeleton is ONLY in the possession of Atlas. * Thanatos: The TDD(Total Destruction Device) created by Atlas. Named after the Greek god of Death, it is properly named, as it has proved to be capable of leveling a piece of land as big as Colorado, sinking an entire island in the Pacific. It makes use of a special kind of fire which burns for 72 hours and can not be extinguished. It is ONLY in the possession fo Atlas. * Poseidon: Our own Naval War Machine. Named after the Greek god of the Seas, it utilizes the newest Missile Technology. Only in the possession of Atlas * Anemoi: Our own Jet. Name after the Greek gods of the Winds, it dominates the skies with the latest Missile Technology. Only in the possession of Atlas * Ouranos: Our own spacecraft. Named after Uranus, Greek god of Space. It was name Ouranos to eliminate any possible jokes about the spacecraft. It has landed on the moon several times and is theoretically capable to land on Mars. Only in the possession of Atlas FactsCategory:Enhancement # We are unmatched in security # Our forces are the best you can get # We have the most forces # Contrary to popular belief, Graham Industries actually does '''NOT '''have more advanced forces, our technology is at equal level # Only Graham Industries is as big as us # We are the first person North America and Slavia call when they need forces # We operate everywhere on Earth # We were the main force in the Hungary and Kosovo conflicts # We own and control the City of New York, with permission from North America # We own all of Polynesia, Micronesia, Melanesia and Hawaii # Your security is our concern